


TheVamps: You Have A Child From A Previous Relationship.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Children From Previous Relationships [4]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: A little funny, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Terrible writing, daddy!vamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a child from a previous relationship, and Brad meets them in the most weirdest way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TheVamps: You Have A Child From A Previous Relationship.

Brad:

You pull Brad closer to you by his collar, his lips against yours, and your bodies rubbing against one another.

Brad smirks against your lips, moving his hands away from your hips and up against your sides, pulling your shirt along with them. You grind your hips into his, earning a soft groan from his lips.

He moved away to pulled your shirt completely off, and whilst he did that, you started unbuttoning his shirt.

You both had your shirts off now, and were struggling to stay on the living room couch. His lips attached to yours again, roughly kissing you.

Neither of you heard the door close, you were completely un-aware of another person being in the house. You gently dragged your hands down Brad’s stomach to the top of his waist band.

“What the hell is this?”

“Brad jumps off you, and you jump up too, grabbing your shirt to cover up.

“Well?” Your 18 year old son sneers at Brad.

“Hey Caleb, this is Brad. Remember I told you about him being my boyfriend” You say, as pulling your shirt over your head.

“Yeah, I remember. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about him having his hands over you” Caleb growls.

“I know baby. But Brad and I are going out. I’m sure you and your girlfriend do the same”

“Sorry mum. But seriously. Bed room next time, and a little bit of warning!” He yells walking into the kitchen, Brad and you follow.

“I didn’t think you’d be home. I thought you were staying over Ryan’s house tonight. How about I make you dinner?” You ask. He nods.

“Nah, Ryan blew me off for his girlfriend” Caleb sighs. “Want dinner?” You ask again. He shakes his head. “No, I am going to go see Ruby” Caleb says talking about his girlfriend. “Bye mum” He says, kissing your head.

He then turns to Brad. “Don’t let me catch you touching my mother like that again! I’m not saying you can’t, because you two are going out and all. But not when I am around! And hurt her, and I will break you bit from bit!” Caleb sneers “But nice meeting you!” Caleb grins and hugs Brad before leaving the house.

“I’m sorry Brad” You smiled a little.

“I knew you had an 18 year old son, I did not expect him to be that scary” Brad laughed. “Yeah, he is only protecting his mum” You smile before pushing your body on his.

“Maybe we should carry on… But in the bed room this time”


End file.
